Cuando aullan los lobos
by hikaru lucian
Summary: El pasado puede alterar el futuro, los lazos que los unen son muy frágiles, aun cuando logras viajar al pasado hay algo que te mantiene unido al futuro ¿Qué será lo que el corazón escoge?
1. Chapter 1

**hola a todos, aqui traigo una nueva historia, creo que quedo muy bien, pero me interesa saber lo que piensan.**

**Cuando aullan los lobos.**

El pasado puede alterar el futuro, los lazos que los unen son muy frágiles, aun cuando logras viajar al pasado hay algo que te mantiene unido al futuro ¿Qué será lo que el corazón escoge?

Era feudal

Acababa de llegar a la aldea, era muy fastidioso tener que hacer esos viajes tan seguidos, pero el fruto valía la pena. Un arrogante medio demonio, una exterminadora muy buena, un monje pervertido y un zorrito muy lindo. Ese era mi grupo en la era feudal, había más personas importantes para mí como Kouga.

Era muy divertido viajar atreves del tiempo, tenía una misión que seguir y un enemigo que derrotar, por suerte Naraku ya tiene muchos enemigos que bien podrían ser nuestros aliados.

Nos habíamos sentado a descansar por un momento, Inuyasha y Shippo estaban pescando algo para comer, mientras Sango, Miroku y Kirara fueron a recolectar, yo me quede viendo que había en mi mochila y a prender el fuego.

En eso un remolino en pequeño se acercaba a una muy alta velocidad, seguido por dos hombres de la tribu de los lobos, esto no era bueno para Inuyasha.

-Joven Kouga ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –dije dedicándole una sonrisa, que fue interrumpida por el grito de un arrogante Inuyasha.

-¿Qué haces aquí lobo rabioso? –gritaba desde lo lejos.

-Nada que te importe bestia –le respondió en el mismo tono, se volteo hacia mi y como siempre tomo mi mano –Vine a verte Aome, sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.

-Suelta a Aome –dijo Inuyasha interponiéndose entre los dos.

Un aullido se escucho a lo lejos.

-Supongo que es hora de irnos –dijo Kouga mirando al cielo, luego se volteo hacia mi –Hasta pronto mi dulce Aome –dijo acelerando la velocidad mientras se alejaba.

A veces era divertido ver que pasaba con Kouga y con Inuyasha, pero se estaba haciendo muy molesto, en eso llegaron Miroku y Sango.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo? –dijeron al unísono.

-Khe, nada importante.

Nos sentamos a comer, el ambiente era muy lindo con ellos, pero la verdad eso me deprimía un poco, cuando ya hayamos cumplido nuestra misión seguramente el pozo se sellara de nuevo, y tendré que quedarme en la era actual, así mismo ya no podría ver a mis amigos, ya no podría ver a Inuyasha…ante estas ideas mi corazón se detuvo, no debía seguir pensando en eso, mejor era que me concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo ahora. La noche pasó muy rápido, y a mi se me habían acabado mis provisiones, además necesitaba un baño e ir a la escuela, así en la mañana siguiente partí rumbo a mi época.

El viaje en el pozo era muy normal, cuando llegue lo primero que hice fue darme un gran baño con agua caliente, además tenia que salir de compras, por suerte hoy era domingo y no había escuela. Salí a la tienda a comprar las papas que a Inuyasha le gustaban, mañana tenia planeado ir a la escuela, pasaba mucho tiempo en la época feudal, ya era justo ponerme al corriente con mis estudios.

La tarde pasó muy rápido, por suerte estaba toda mi familia y así no me sentiría tan sola, en la noche me senté en mi cama y pensé en todo, pensé en el hecho de que Inuyasha aun tuviera a Kikyo, por otra parte yo tenia que hacerme a la idea de que no podía estar el la época feudal para siempre, no quería aceptarlo, había mucho que perder.

La mañana siguiente el despertador sonó muy temprano, ahora estaba arrepintiéndome de ir a la escuela, pero luego recordé que hacía mucho que no iba a la escuela y este pensamiento gano. Baje a desayunar, me despedí de mi familia y me salí rumbo a la escuela. En la entrada estaban mis amigas, ya paso bastante desde que las vi por ultima vez, la verdad es que empezaba a extrañarlas y ahora era el momento perfecto para verlas, las salude desde lo lejos y nos pusimos al corriente de lo que había pasado, después nos dirigimos al salón. Estábamos riendo alegremente cuando la maestra llego, interrumpiendo nuestra platica, venia seguida de un chico.

-Alumnos él es un nuevo alumno, por favor denle la bienvenida y sean amables con él –dijo la maestra presentando al chico. –hay un asiento al lado de Aome, puedes sentarte junto a ella.

El chico se acercó lentamente, parecía ser un poco tímido, lo pude observar bien, tenía el cabello negro y largo, sus ojos se ocultaban tras unos lentes que le quedaban muy bien, pero se alcanzaba a distinguir un azul marino muy lindo, de hecho me recordaba a alguien, pero no me podía acordar a quien, esos ojos, y su cabello, lo único que no concordaba era la actitud, entonces una idea ilumino mi mente, a quien se parecía era a aquel youkai de ojos azules.

-Kouga –grite a lo alto y sin pensarlo.

El chico se me quedo viendo, como si me estuviera recordando. –Ese es mi nombre –dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Yo me puse muy roja, había lanzado las palabras al aire, sin pensar lo que fueran a decir, pero eso no era lo mas curioso, lo curioso era que _ese era su nombre_, debía ser mucha coincidencia, aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello negro en la época feudal no podría ser el mismo Kouga que estaba viendo, debería haber un error, si eso debería ser.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente, el final del día ya estaba marcado y yo me dirigía a mi casa, iba de salida cuando me percate de que una sombra me seguía, voltee un poco amenazada y vi a Kouga.

-¿Por qué haces eso? –le dije un poco mas tranquila

-Perdón, es solo que olvidaste tu cuaderno y te lo venia a entregar, pero caminas muy rápido y no te podía alcanzar –dijo este extendiéndome mi cuaderno.

-Gracias Kouga –ahora tenía que inventar una escusa para saber más de él -¿De donde vienes?

-Mis antepasados son de Japón, de hecho yo también vengo de ahí, pero cuando tenía diez años me llevaron a vivir con mis tíos.

-¿Por qué? –

-Es que tenía asuntos pendientes, mi familia es muy importante –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-Ya veo, ¿Te gustan los lobos? –dije sin poderme contener, ese Kouga se parecía mucho al de la era feudal y yo no podía quedarme con la duda de si eran parientes.

-Ya veo que un simple youkai como yo no puede engañar a una sacerdotisa he –dijo quitándose los lentes –Aome si soy de la tribu de los lobos, pero no muy cercano a Kouga, se podría decir que yo soy tu con Kikyo, bueno ya me tengo que ir, la manada aguarda –dijo al tiempo que se alejaba.

Y así se fue, lentamente se iba alejando en lo que me dejaba con muchas preguntas, si él era lo que yo era de Kikyo, eso significaba que él era la rencarnación de Kouga, entonces ¿Qué tenia que ver yo ahí? Mi mente daba muchas explicaciones a esta última pregunta, pero ninguna me dejaba satisfecha. En eso vi el reloj, era tiempo de volver a la época feudal, quizá allí encontraría mas respuestas.

-Ya volví –dije al tiempo que entraba en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

El primero en venir a mi fue Shippo que se estaba escondiendo de Inuyasha, se monto a mi hombro –Aome dile que no me haga nada –dijo Shippo señalando a Inuyasha.

-Abajo –dije firme.

-Aome ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dijo Inuyasha desde el suelo.

Cuando se levanto me dispuse a contarles lo que había pasado con Kouga, a excepción de la ultima parte.

-Entonces eso significa que al momento de la muerte de Kouga dio su vida por alguien importante –hablo la anciana Kaede tratando de dar una explicación.

Todos nos quedamos callados, sobre todo yo, no me gustaba la idea de que alguien muriera, menos Kouga, además eso hizo volar mi mente ¿Por quien daría su vida Kouga? Pensé antes de volver a la cabaña.

Los días pasaron, yo seguía yendo y viniendo entre las épocas, a cada día la rencarnación de Kouga me intrigaba más.

*_FLASH BACK*_

La próxima vez que fui a la escuela fue mucho después que la ultima, pero al parecer Kouga había llegado para quedarse, no había indicios de que se fuera a ir, pero yo ya sabia quien era y también algo me decía que también había una trampa detrás de todo esto, pero él era un poco diferente al otro Kouga, por supuesto que Kouga me agradaba mucho, pero tenia a otras personas en su vida, además moriría por esas personas, pero Kouga (el de mi tiempo) era dulce y tímido.

-He Aome, ¿Qué tanto piensas? – la voz de mi compañera me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Nada, hay que volver a trabajar –

En el recreo yo había ido por mi almuerzo, pero pesaba demasiado como para cargarlo, estaba viendo como iba a hacer para llevármelo cuando llego Kouga, y sin preguntar y con una sonrisa muy amable llevo lo que tenia a donde me iba a sentar. _Gracias_ fue lo único que dije, después se fue.

*_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_*

Pasaron unos días en la época feudal, todo seguía su rutina normal, a cada día que pasaba mis pensamientos se alejaban más de Inuyasha y se acercaban a la rencarnación de Kouga, esto era muy extraño, pero así estaba pasando, en eso un tornado en escala se acercó a donde estábamos.

-Joven Kouga –grite desde lo lejos, ahora era de vital importancia saber que pasaba con su vida –

-Mi querida Aome –dijo aproximándose y tomando mis manos, pero esta vez solo las tomo con una mano, en la otra traía un ramo de flores –Son para ti, me recordaron mucho tu olor –dijo volteando la cara algo sonrojado.

Mire las flores detenidamente, no era correcto dejarlas al aire, eran unas bellas flores azul con amarillo, olían muy bien. –Gracias joven Kouga. –cuando dije esto Kouga se volteo rápidamente hacia el cielo, después vio venir a Inuyasha.

-Bueno es hora de irme –dijo apartándose del camino – ¡Nos volveremos a ver! –grito desde lo lejos.

Inconscientemente una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, era la primera vez que alguien me daba flores, y este detalle me hacia muy feliz.

-¿Qué pasa Aome? –dijo Inuyasha viéndome la cara.

-No es nada –dije volteándome hacia Sango y Miroku –Tenemos que volver.

Así pudieron pasar muchos días, las visitas de Kouga se hacían cada vez mas regulares, y por ende las peleas tan infantiles de él y de Inuyasha. Entonces de súbito me vino el Kouga de mi era a la mente, y con eso la misma pregunta ¿Por quien daría su vida Kouga?

*FLASH BACK*

En la escuela Kouga se había hecho muy popular, estaba rodeado de chicas, pero a él parecía no importarle, ahora sabía que si era un lobo, de hecho era más que eso, pero ¿Cómo ocultaría sus garras, dientes y cola? Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando Ayumi me saca de ellos.

-Hey, Kouga te esta viendo –me dice a lo bajo para que no se den cuenta.

Esto me pone más nerviosa de lo que desearía, pero trato de restarle importancia –Eso no tiene nada de nuevo –suelto sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir Aome? –me pregunta con una cara perversa.

Estaba pensando en el Kouga de la era feudal y no me di cuenta, ahora tengo que inventar una buena escusa o mi vida estará arruinada.

-No, estaba pensando en otra cosa –lo único que se me ocurrió y sé que Ayumi no me creyó una sola palabra.

Me miro con cara sospechosa pero se rindió al ver que no le diría nada –oye, ¿que no el que viene no es Kisaki?

Mire por el rabillo del ojo para ver lo que pasaba, en realidad si era el, Kisaki era mayor que nosotras, pero había reprobado muchas veces, es un patán de lo peor y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotras.

-Buenos días señoritas –dijo acercándose aun mas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunto Ayumi muy molesta.

-Contigo nada –dijo Kisaki ignorando completamente a Ayumi, en eso me tomo de la cintura –Con ella –puso una cara que ni a Miroku le vi jamás.

-Suéltame inmediatamente –le dije golpeándolo, pero era muy fuerte.

-¿Y que hay si no quiero? –se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde no es debido pasar.

Temía lo peor, yo no podía zafarme de su agarre, lo único que podía hacer era evitar que fuera mas lejos, pero no era suficiente, en eso un chico de ojos azules se acercó para liberarme de mi depredador y tomarme en sus brazos.

-La señorita ha pedido que la sueltes –dijo el chico tomándome con una mano y sujetando la mano de Kisaki con la otra.

El ultimo mencionado sonrió maquiavélicamente -¿Qué si no quiero hacerlo?

El chico que hasta ese momento no había podido ver bien me soltó –Por favor aléjate un poco – me dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-k-Kouga –Solté mis palabras, era Kouga quien había venido a salvarme, debo reconocer que en un principio pensé que era Inuyasha, pero no es así.

-Esta bien Aome, acabare en un momento.

En realidad así fue, pero que se podía esperar de un youkai contra un simple humano, Kouga era muy fuerte y eso lo sabía, pero no era justo que peleara así con un humano. La pelea termino en cuestión de segundos, era evidente quien ganaría, Kisaki termino en el piso con una leve contusión llevado a enfermería por sus amigos, mientras Kouga se acercaba a mí.

-¿Estas bien Aome? –me pregunto realmente preocupado.

-Si, Kouga no debiste ser tan imprudente –le dije para distraer un poco mi mente que ya estaba haciéndose ideas.

-No te preocupes, por ti lo haría todo mi querida Aome –dijo tomando mi mano como lo haría el otro Kouga.

*FIN DEL FLASH BLACK*

Cierto día que estábamos en la era feudal Sango se acerco lentamente, acababa de pasar uno de sus clásicos momentos con Miroku.

-Ese moje sinvergüenza, algún día –susurraba.

-Debe ser muy indo que te correspondan ¿Verdad Sango? –dije a su mismo nivel de voz, pero Sango me escucho.

-Es por Inuyasha cierto Aome –me dijo con la voz más alta.

-Ya no se –dije en un susurro, mi respuesta dejo impresionada a Sango.

-Aome –fue lo que contesto aun muy extrañada.

-Mira que hora es, creo que debemos volver a la aldea –le dije tomándola de la mano mientras la arrastraba conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a la aldea me percate de que Inuyasha no estaba, pero esta vez su ausencia no me molesto.

-¿Dónde esta Inuyasha Shippo? –pregunto Sango temiendo su respuesta.

-Fue tras una de las serpientes de Kikyo –dijo comiéndose un pescado –creo que dijo que no lo esperáramos.

Tome asiento junto a Sango, yo sabia lo que pasaría si me quedaba en esa época, aun con el corazón destrozado quería quedarme junto a Inuyasha, pero últimamente hay dos personas mas en mi cabeza, es muy raro por que podrían ser la misma persona.

-Me voy a la cama –dije con una media sonrisa –Hasta mañana.

Note que cuando me fui estaban hablando de Inuyasha, de Kikyo y de mi, era bastante extraño, era verdad que siempre que Inuyasha salía en busca de Kikyo yo me deprimía, o simplemente me sentía muy mal, pero esta ocasión es diferente, esta vez mis pensamientos van hacia otra persona.

-Ese Inuyasha es un tonto, no se merece a alguien como Aome –se quejaba Shippo.

-Hasta ahora Aome ha demostrado ser muy fuerte –esta era la voz de Sango que tenia a Kirara en sus manos -¿Qué piensa excelencia?

-La verdad creo que será mejor no meternos en ese tema –el monje Miroku hablaba con sabiduría, después se escucho el sonido de un golpe, creo que no es tan difícil adivinar lo que paso.

-Buenas noches, su excelencia –dijo Sango dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, pero yo seguía despierta, esa noche no podía dormir, tenia que aclarar lo que sentía de una vez por todas, enfrentarme cara a cara con Inuyasha, así quizá podría saber que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Como no podía dormir me quede viendo a las estrellas, era una noche tan hermosa, el cielo se hallaba despejado y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, entonces un aullido de lobo sonó por todas partes, le siguieron las respuestas de sus compañeros, _Buenas noches Kouga _pensé.

La luna estaba brillando intensamente, y los aullidos de los lobos me arrullaban, una sombra opaco mis pensamientos _I…Inuyasha_, estaba saltando como siempre lo hacia, pero traía a alguien mas en sus brazos. Salí a su encuentro dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que fuera, pero antes había de pedirle que dejara a Kikyo en otra parte.

-Inuyasha –agitaba la mano desde lo lejos –

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas Aome? –me pregunto aun sobre los arboles.

-Es que no podía dormir –dije con una sonrisa traviesa – además necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa? –ya en el suelo.

-Me sentiría con más libertad si hablara contigo a solas.

No se acordaba de Kikyo –Es verdad –dijo dirigiéndose a la cabaña para dejar a Kikyo.

-Hey Inuyasha, te espero en aquella colinita –

Inuyasha no tardo mucho en aparecer -¿Qué pasa Aome?

-Inuyasha –sabia que era demasiado en juego solo por una inquietud -¿Qué sientes por la señorita Kikyo? –firme, esa era la postura que debería tener.

La reacción de Inuyasha dijo mucho –P-¿Por qué quieres saber de eso Aome? –Inuyasha estaba muy sonrojado.

Recogí mis rodillas y recargue mi cara en ellas –Ya veo, entonces aun la quieres verdad –dije mas para mi que para él, no tuve respuesta –Entonces solo queda aclarar algo –dicho esto me pare de donde estaba y me acerque a donde estaba Inuyasha, con un movimiento lento acaricie sus mejillas, le dedique una sonrisa y no lo pensé mas, una fuerza involuntaria se apodero de mi ser, lentamente me fui acercando mas a su rostro, poco a poco nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, se sentía muy cálido, _mi primer beso eh_ pensé para mi, pero no era lo que estaba esperando, no fue como me lo imaginaba, creo que no era con quien yo quería.

Me separe de Inuyasha, con los ojos vidriosos, ya tenia la respuesta de lo que me estaba preguntando, todo estaba claro.

-Aome yo…

No lo deje terminar –Lo siento Inuyasha, lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que a quien quieres es a Kikyo y yo he hecho esto solo para… -No debía seguir –Vamos Inuyasha, hay que regresar, seguro que Kikyo esta esperando. –dije con una sonrisa verdadera.

*Inuyasha pov*

Yo estaba allí sentado en el césped, tratando de digerir lo que acababa de pasar, el beso de Aome fue tan dulce, en realidad me gustaría seguir besándola, pero ella… ella no me corresponde.

Ya no sé que pensar, por un lado tengo a Kikyo, pero seria demasiado cruel usarla solo para olvidar lo que paso hoy, no se si podre hacerlo, Aome, ahora mis pensamientos solo van dirigidos a ella, fui muy tonto, me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ella me quería y yo solo ponía mis sentimientos por Kikyo delante, pero es momento de enfrentar mis acciones y dejarla ser feliz, los dos podremos ser felices, yo aun quiero a Kikyo, solo espero que quien haya escogido Aome, la sepa hacer feliz.

Cuando vuelvo a la aldea me encuentro a Kikyo tapada, seguro fue Aome, ella ya está metida en su saco en un profundo sueño.

-Kouga –se escucha que dice entre sueños.

No puedo evitar sentir rabia al escuchar su nombre y no el mio, ese perro sarnoso tiene suerte, pero no dudo que la protegerá, la protegerá aun a cuesta de su propia vida, por lo mientras me acerco a Kikyo y la abrazo, después me acerco a Aome, se ve tan indefensa, casi quisiera…no, mañana será un día pesado, será mejor que duerma.

*Fin del Inuyasha pov*

La mañana siguiente se sentía reconfortante, al fin mis sentimientos hacia Inuyasha habían sido ya aclarados, e Inuyasha los había captado muy bien, cuidaba de Kikyo con una ternura que casi me da envidia, pero no lo logro, en realidad me conmovía la escena que estaba ante mi.

-Hey un torbellino se acerca –grito Miroku como advertencia.

Corrí inmediatamente en dirección al torbellino –Joven Kouga –gritaba, me daba mucho gusto verle.

-Aome –me tomo de las manos -¿Cómo estas mi querida Aome? –Dijo Kouga con una gran sonrisa, después se percato de algo -¿Dónde esta esa bestia? –dijo soltando mis manos.

-Aquí estoy lobo rabioso –dijo Inuyasha saliendo de la cabaña seguido de Kikyo.

Kouga entendió perfectamente, vio a la feliz pareja salir y después me vio a mí con una gran sonrisa, no dijo nada, en vez de eso solo me abrazo.

Este gesto me hizo sonrojar mucho –Estoy bien Kouga, gracias por preocuparte –le enseñe una sonrisa muy linda.

Kouga se me quedo viendo un momento, después sonrió conmigo y me soltó. –Bueno… sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran estruendo. Del bosque salió una extensión de Naraku, seguidas de muchas más.

-Quédate atrás de mi Aome –me dijo Kouga sonriendo.

La batalla no duraría mucho, esta vez éramos mas, Kikyo y yo logramos derribar unos cuantos con nuestras flechas sagradas, Miroku luchaba con su báculo y Sango con su hiraikotsu. Los que daban mas pelea eran Inuyasha y Kouga, derribando a muchos, en eso me descuide y una extensión iba a alcanzarme, pero algo se interpuso, era Kouga, había usado su cuerpo para protegerme, las extensiones lo atravesaron por completo, su cuerpo estaba encima de mi, sonriendo ante todo momento, su cola de caballo ahora estaba manchada de sangre, pero su sonrisa seguía.

-A-Aome –decía con sus últimas palabras –

Toda mi histeria salió de golpe –Kouga, Kouga –gritaba muy alto, no me dejes Kouga, no te atrevas a dejarme sola, Kouga mírame, Kouga –gritaba su nombre pero no haría respuesta –Kouga, mis lagrimas habían empezado a convertirse en cataratas en mi cara.

-Lo haría otra vez, solo para salvarte Aome – lanzo una sonrisa, después una lagrima, y cayo, su cuerpo sin vida cayo junto al mio.

-Kouga, no te vayas Kouga, por favor –me tire junto a él, no podía creer lo que pasaba, yo era por quien Kouga había dado su vida, no quería que pasara eso, no lo soporte mas y me desmaye.

Aun puedo sentir su calor, pensaba para mis adentros _¿Por qué tuvo que pasarme esto a mí? _Esa pregunta rondaba constantemente en mi mente, justo cuando iba a decirle que si quería ser su prometida, pasa esto, esto no es justo Kouga, aquel lobo que fue mi raptor y que ahora hizo que me olvidara de él, ahora nunca podremos estar juntos, ahora ya no hay un futuro que nos espere a los dos, esta posibilidad no me gusta, es decepcionante y sumamente injusta, no quiero que acabe así, si tan solo hubiera una forma de cambiar el pasado, pero no la hay, me recuerda otra voz en mi cabeza, no la hay, resuena por todas partes, el llanto se apodera de mi otra vez, a desesperación y la soledad.

Cuando abro los ojos estoy en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, hay un preocupado Shippo que me esta viendo a igual que Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha, al parecer Kikyo no esta. Los ojos se sienten pesados, seguramente es por llorar tanto, el amor de mi vida se fue, murió y esto no es fácil de aceptar, no pude decirle cuanto lo quiero, ahora estoy sola, tendre que renegarme a ver a Inuyasha con Kikyo todos los días, esto ya no me molesta, pero me recordara lo que alguna vez pude tener con Kouga, Kouga la simple mención de él en mis pensamientos hace que vuelva a llorar sin consuelo.

-¿Estas bien Aome? –el primero en preguntar es Shippo.

-Kouga, ¿Dónde esta Kouga? –ahora nada me importa, solo saber que Kouga este bien, aunque se que esto es imposible.

-Su cuerpo –dice con la voz quebrada Sango –Se lo llevaron los lobos poco después de que nos fuimos –dice con la cabeza baja.

No puedo quedarme ahí por mucho tiempo mas, Kouga, tengo que buscarlo, tengo que ver su cuerpo, al menos podría despedirme de él. Una mano me sujeta firme, me volteo para ver quien es.

-Inuyasha –digo sorprendida –Déjame ir Inuyasha, por favor –empiezo a suplicar pero el no contesta.

-¿Qué no ves lo que haces tonta? –esta furioso –Si vas a ver a Kouga y ves su cuerpo así solo te harás mas daño –me dice sin verme a la cara.

No puedo contenerme mas, me acerco a Inuyasha y lloro, lloro como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo, Inuyasha solo me abraza, me consuela y yo solo puedo recordar la sonrisa de Kouga antes de morir.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde aquel incidente, mi sonrisa esta apagada, no he ido a la escuela, allí esta el otro Kouga y no quiero verlo, dolería demasiado, pero nuestro viaje en busca de Naraku ahora es mi objetivo principal, tengo una buena razón para matarlo yo misma. Mis amigos tratan de animarme, de que yo sea la misma, pero no tienen un buen resultado, es verdad que Inuyasha ha estado conmigo, pero él tiene a Kikyo, es mejor así.

Un buen día hay que volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, estamos agotados, es de noche y a mi solo me apetece ver las estrellas y oír a los lobos aullar, aun recuerdo esa noche, los lobos aullaban peor que nunca, habían perdido a su líder y no lo podían recuperar, yo aun lloraba, cuando estaba dormida para no molestar a nadie, no podía sacarme del corazón lo que había pasado. Pero hoy es diferente, los aullidos suenan dulces y acogedores, casi como una canción de cuna, la luna parece tener una sonrisa que luego es opacada por las nubes, la brisa sopla suave. Empiezo a tararear una canción, inconscientemente me hayo bailando al ritmo, dando largos pasos, suaves finos, tengo los ojos cerrados y no veo a donde voy, podría caer en el pozo son darme cuenta, pero alguien se mete en mi camino y me arruina mi viaje, abro los ojos lentamente, y a quien veo es…

-Kouga –me llevo una mano a la boca, no es el Kouga que murió, bueno si lo es pero es distinto.

-¿Te sorprende mucho verme Aome? –es su voz, es su dulce y bella voz.

No lo pienso mas y me lanzo a sus brazos, soy bien recibida, empiezo a llorar, una, dos, tres, muchas gotas salen de mi sin poder ser contenidas –Kouga, Kouga –hablo para mi.

-Esta bien Aome, ahora siempre podre cuidar de ti como lo había prometido –tiene la misma sonrisa que cuando lo vi por ultima vez.

-¿Por qué te fuiste Kouga? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –

-No me fui, necesitaba ser mas fuerte para protegerte –no entendía, él no era Kouga, era su rencarnación, pero se sentía como si fuera el.

Me aleje de él –Tu no eres Kouga –dije aun llorando.

-si lo soy Aome –dijo volviéndose a acercar –cuando me viste ahí que vinieron los lobos todavía no estaba muerto, solo que mi pulso se corto, después olvide todo y me dijeron que era una rencarnación, no te busque en todo este tiempo, perdóname –dijo quitándose la chamarra, debajo de esta traía su uniforme, el que siempre portaba en este tiempo –con el tiempo pude recordar, pero era demasiado tarde aquí así que cruce el pozo y fui a buscarte, me dio tanta alegría verte bien, después pensé en Inuyasha, en tus sentimientos y pensé que tal vez era mejor si me alejaba, pero poco a poco te acercaste a mi, tuve que contenerme para no volverte a raptar –esto ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa triste –me sentí como el youkai mas feliz al ver que por fin me reconocías.

-¿Entonces por qué no me buscaste antes?

-No podía, no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, pero ahora estoy aquí, estoy aquí para cuidarte y quererte como te lo mereces.

-Kouga –

-Aunque tu nunca me hayas visto, siempre estuve cuidando de ti, siempre estaré cerca de ti, por que yo –se sonrojo – Por que yo te amo Aome

No lo detuve, Kouga se acercó a mi, nos besamos, nuestros labios se juntaron y fue la experiencia mas hermosa de mi vida, ahora podía comprender todo, ya todo va a estar bien, tengo a Kouga dije para mi misma.

_A mi pequeña Aome, cuando no puedas dormir ve las estrellas y escucha a los lobos, déjate arrullar por su canto, deja que tus ojos vean a la hermosa luna, luego piensa que te quiero, entonces sabrás que estoy ahí, que estoy ahí para ti, cuidando tu sueño, velando por ti._

_-Kouga-_

* * *

_Bueno ya esta, al inicio fue algo triste pero me gusto mucho como quedo, ¿A que pareja apoyan? ¿deberia seguir con este fic?, por vavor dejen su poninion en un review._

_Por cierto no olviden seguir mis otras historias, gracias (hay que hacer publicidad)_

_Gracias Ayano-chan01 por leer mis hostorias, asi que te dedico esta :3_


	2. Lo haria otra vez

**hola, cuanto tiempo verdad, jeje pues aquí con otra parte, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

Esa mañana se sentía muy fresca, la verdad es que esta clase de días me hacía sentir con nuevos ánimos, olvidar todo lo que paso con aquel medio demonio y sus extensiones no es fácil, por eso tengo que proponerme y recordarlo cada día, para que siga teniendo fuerzas suficientes para derrotarlo, no me importa si en eso me llevo la vida, no si es con tal de proteger a los que amo.

-Es una linda mañana, no chicos, creo que es tiempo de ir a visitar a Aome –dije con una sonrisa en la cara. Aome, mi dulce Aome, cada vez que veo su rostro siento que tengo otro motivo por el cual levantarme cada día, si tan solo ella no estuviera con esa bestia. Eso no debe importarme, sé que algún día ella sabrá como me siento, algún día…

-joven Kouga espérenos – las voces de mis amigos suenan algo lejos, no me importa, no quiero detenerme hasta llegar a la aldea donde sé que encontrare a Aome, no me detendré ante nada.

Llego a la aldea de la anciana kaede, pero parece que hace rato que se fueron. No importa puedo olerla no está muy lejos. Eso es su olor es muy característico, esa mezcla de fragancias que simplemente hacen que pueda volverme loco.

Ella está ahí, con una sonrisa como siempre, me saluda con una sonrisa y yo me acerco a toda velocidad.

-Joven Kouga, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? –

-¿Qué haces aquí lobo rabioso? –Inuyasha, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar cerca para arruinarme los momentos especiales?

-Nada que te importe bestia – no quiero perder este momento, tomo la mano de Aome, que tampoco opone mucha resistencia –vine a verte Aome – le dedico una sonrisa antes de que un aullido a lo lejos me interrumpa. –Supongo que es hora de irnos – miro al cielo despreocupado –hasta pronto mi dulce Aome – y acelero la velocidad –pero solo hasta pronto pienso.

Cuando llego a casa el gran jefe me está esperando, no parece tener una buena pinta, sea lo que sea no es tan bueno, pero creo que tampoco es ángel grave.

-joven Kouga, creo que es tiempo de que hablemos de la unión de tribus –

Por un momento mis mejillas se sonrojan, la idea es perturbadora –lo siento joven señor, pero creo que sabe muy bien cuáles son sus obligaciones, mejor demos un paseo por las cuevas.

Asiento y camino atrás de él gran jefe.

-como lobos somos una manada cierto, nos protegemos el uno al otro –su voz suena ronca y cansada –sabes bien que el número de lobos ha disminuido considerablemente, pues los recientes ataques de youkai combinados con las masacres de aquel que llaman Naraku no ha dejado en desventaja, creo que es hora de hacer una unión por el bien de todos.

Esta conversación no está tomando un buen sentido –No se preocupe gran jefe, ya casi tengo la ubicación de Naraku, solo es cuestión de días para que sepa donde está, y así poder exterminarlo, no creo que sea necesario… - me interrumpieron.

-no podemos esperar tanto, nuestras tropas se debilitan día a día y no hay nada que podamos hacer, tenemos que unir tribus ya –o cual solo significaba una cosa… tendré que casarme con Ayame, pues ninguna otra tribu tiene por líder a una mujer.

-pero yo no quiero dejar a Aome! Grito para después salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

No, no es posible que deje a Aome en manos de esa bestia, sé que tal vez su corazón lo ame a él y no a mí, pero yo quiero protegerla, decirle que estoy aquí para ella, consolarla cuando este triste, no quiero que algo le pase, no, la sola idea es fatal. Además casarme con Ayame significaría hacer todo eso por ella, y si bien es cierto que alguna vez se lo prometí, no sería real y no puedo jugar así con ella, no, no es justo para nadie.

Sin darme cuenta llegue hasta donde se encontraba Aome, tal vez mi corazón la quiera mucho más de lo que pienso.

-joven Kouga –esta vez parece que se ve mucho más contenta de verme, no , no puedo decirle lo mucho que siento que ya no la podre cuidar, tal vez a ella no le importe, quizá hasta se alegre, pero eso sería algo que mi corazón no podría soportar.

-lo siento Aome, tengo que irme –ahora no podía verla, no podía simplemente.

-Joven Kouga – Gintta y Hakkaku vienen persiguiéndome desde no sé cuánto tiempo.

-que hacen, ¿Por qué no van y me consiguen un par de… -o no tengo una excusa para alejarlos-

Ellos dos sonríen, creo que me conocen demasiado bien y saben que quiero estar solo.

-Ven Gintta, creo que nos llaman en la tribu – y así como llegaron se alejaron, ese par…

Me quedo yo solo con mis pensamientos, creo que esto es aún peor, no quiero casarme con Ayame, no la amo, solo le haría más daño, tengo que aclarar las cosas, ahora más que nunca es importante convencer al jefe de que no necesito casarme, necesito hacerme más fuerte, además de dejar salir toda la furia que llevo dentro, ahora es el mejor momento.

Empiezo destrozando arboles sin piedad, no me importa la vegetación ahora, solo calmar mi furia, salen algunos youkai que en menos de un segundo ya no existen… no me importa destruirlo todo, en verdad no lo hace, no puedo contenerme hasta que una flecha me atraviesa, es fría, pero me calma, no me puede hacer un gran daño más sin embargo caigo desprevenido al suelo, ¿de dónde vino esa flecha? Tal vez nunca lo sabré.

Despierto en el mismo lugar a donde caí, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero me siento en paz, mi corazón esta aliviado, me paro con dificultad y camino tropezando, de pronto una fragancia muy conocida llega hasta mi nariz, Aome, está cerca, no esta vez su esencia es algo distinta, pero sé que es suya, me dirijo a donde proviene el olor, no es Aome, es un bello campo de flores repleto con su aroma, es delicioso y sutil, siento que este olor me envuelve y que no me quiere dejar ir, ojala supiera como se llaman, una sensación poco conocida invade mi alma, tengo deseos de ver a Aome y llevarle estas flores, si eso hare, son tal delicadas, casi como ella, procuro cortarlas con cuidado, para que no se maltraten y cuando ya tengo suficientes parto a donde se encuentra ella, cada vez más ansioso de verla, corro, a tal velocidad que casi siento que vuelo.

Allí esta, hermosa y frágil, me acerco y tomo su mano –Mi hermosa Aome – traigo escondidas las flores, pero creo que ya las vio, no tiene caso seguir ocultándolas –son para ti, me recordaron tu olor – creo que la vergüenza es demasiada y tengo que irme, noto una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

-bueno, es hora de irme – me alejo corriendo, no sin antes gritar que nos volveremos a ver, es una promesa.

Cada día que pasa siento la necesidad de verla, así que mis visitas se hacen más frecuentes., no me importa tener que verle la cara a esa bestia con tal de poder ver a Aome, mis superiores me molestan por lo del compromiso, pero he decidido no hacerle caso, además la herida de la flecha ya desapareció, todo va viento en popa.

Una hermosa tarde decido buscar más flores para Aome, pero no recuerdo el camino y término dando vueltas en círculo. Una esencia muy conocida para mi desgracia llega hasta mi nariz. _Esa bestia anda cerca_ pienso, pero hay alguien con él, esa escena no es de Aome, es de… de… la señorita Kikyo.

Me escondo detrás de un árbol para evitar ser visto, no me sorprendería que no me detectaran, pues están muy metidos en su mundo.

-Inuyasha, ¿te iras al infierno conmigo?

-Te prometo que hare o que sea necesario para protegerte Kikyo. – esa promesa fue sellada con algo que hubiera deshecho a Aome –pero necesito saber quién te ha hecho esto.

No quiero escuchar más, eso significa que Inuyasha llevara a Kikyo al campamento sin pensar en los sentimientos de Aome, no puedo más, no me acercare a ella, se vería demasiado sospechoso, en vez de eso, creo que si hay algo que pueda hacer.

Corro a donde mi tribu se encuentra, si, necesito pedirles un favor.

Me lo niegan, ponen como condición que tengo que casarme con Ayame, con el corazón dolido acepto, no hay otro remedio.

Empiezan a escucharse los pequeños aullidos de los lobos, como una canción de cuna, sonidos que van al unísono y que relajan, este es mi pequeño regalo Aome, tu libertad unida al consuelo, lo siento es todo lo que puedo darte, digo con el Corazón destrozado y las lágrimas escurriendo por mis mejillas, mañana iré a darle la noticia, mañana es un día que desearía que no pasara.

La mañana que más temía llego, tengo el corazón roto, pero no por eso dejare que Aome me vea así, tengo que sonreír, puesto que ella deberá estar más triste que yo.

Lleno corriendo con una gran sonrisa, veo a Aome salir de la cabaña y mi corazón palpita de alegría y tristeza.

-¿Cómo estas mi querida Aome?- tome sus manos con fuerza, -¿Dónde está esa bestia?- después vi salir a Inuyasha de la tienda dudas aclaradas.

No me pude contener, tome a Aome con fuerza la sometí a un abrazo dulce, fue más para mí que para ella, no puedo soportar la idea de perderla es demasiado dolorosa.

-Estoy bien Kouga, -eso me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

No quiero separarme de ti, pensé para mí, no, debo ser fuerte, todo lo hice por ella, no hay marcha atrás. –Bueno supongo que… - un gran ruido interrumpió mis planes, muchas extensiones de Naraku salieron por detrás de mí.

-Quédate detrás de mí Aome,- la batalla comenzó, derribábamos extensiones una tras otra, pero solo lograba que cada vez salieran más, todos contribuíamos un poco, incluso Kikyo que estaba herida, era demasiado, pero no me rendiría, no hasta lograr que Aome este a salvo, la miro de reojo, está ocupada con otras extensiones, no una se acerca por su espalda, no puedo derribarla, viene con demasiada fuerza, en vez solo veo una salida posible, proteger a Aome con mi cuerpo, es todo lo que creo poder hacer.

Lo siento, un pedazo de extensión atravesándome por competo, la sensación es horrible, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo pierde la vida, pero salve a Aome, eso es todo lo que me importa, debo sonreír, sonreír hasta el último momento para ella, aunque mi cuerpo este manchado de un rojo carmesí, sé que debo sonreír.

-Aome, -mis últimas palabras, junto con mi sonrisa, al menos eso podrá recordar de mí,- y-yo, te-te. – No puedo lograr decir mis últimas palabras – escucho que Aome me llama, puedo sentir la histeria en su voz y sus lágrimas cayéndome en la cara –lo haría otra vez solo para salvarte – le digo con la sonrisa más linda y pura que tengo. No tengo fuerzas y todo lo que está a mí alrededor se vuelve negro.

* * *

_"mientras alguien te descuida, siempre hay alguien que daría lo imiposible por tenerte en su vida."_

**¿y que tal estuvo? espero me dejen sus comentarios y lo que opinan, además necesito ideas y estoy abierto a escucharlas, **

**pues espero sigan mis otras historias, nos estamos leyendo.**


	3. Ahora todo va a estar bien

Negro, negro, todo a mi alrededor es negro, no logro ver nada, sé que estoy en un lugar húmedo, pero al mismo tiempo no sé dónde estoy, es raro, tengo la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo importante, pero no sé qué es, trato de pararme, pero mi cuerpo no lo resiste, no tengo fuerza, me caigo muchas veces hasta que veo a alguien entrar por la puerta.

-buenos días Kouga, ¿Amaneciste bien? – es una chica pelirroja la que me habla, no entiendo lo que pasa.

-Y tú, ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto con una fría voz, no recuerdo nada de ella - ¿podrías decirme quién soy?

La chica palidece, su cara no comprende lo que sucede, llama a al jefe de la tribu, es un lobo viejo.

-Kouga – dice lentamente el lobo - ¿No recuerdas nada?

Pienso un momento, ¿Quién es Kouga? ¿Qué es lo que se? Trato de recordar algo, mi mente se esfuerza por pensar, pero no me viene nada a la mente, está en blanco, ni un olor, ni una cara, nada.

-No –

-Ayame – se le oye decir al viejo.

Siento un golpe en la cabeza y pierdo la razón.

Despierto poco a poco, esta vez hay un gran número de personas a mí alrededor, es otra vez el viejo lobo quien toma la palabra.

-Kouga, ese es tu nombre – se dirige a mí – esta es la tribu de los hombres lobo, uno de los clanes más fuertes que existe, hace tiempo en estas tierras nos dirigía el gran guerrero y jefe de la tribu, el señor Kouga, pero desgraciadamente en un infortunado accidente perdió la vida, por eso estas tú hoy aquí, tu que eres la reencarnación de Kouga, nos guiaras y cuidaras de nosotros, además de tomar las responsabilidades que Kouga tenía, incluyendo la boda con la señorita Ayame.

No comprendía nada, entonces ¿yo era una rencarnación? –Entonces ¿Por qué tengo esta edad? ¿Qué acaso no se supone que debería ser un niño?

Otro lobo hablo –tu llevas viviendo muchos años, pero recientemente has perdido la memoria y creíamos que debíamos decirte.

-pero, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

-Tú no tienes nombre, seguiremos llamándote por el nombre de nuestro jefe.

Desde ese día vivía haciendo lo que los viejos querían, poco a poco perdí la esperanza en hacer lo que yo quería, sospechaba que me ocultaban cosas y que solo me usaban, no podía seguir así y ya había tomado una decisión, escaparía de la tribu.

Lo haría esa misma noche, tome mis cosas y salí hacia donde mis piernas me dirigían, no sabía a donde iba, llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo cuando vi una aldea, bien, podría pasar la noche ahí.

Hay una cabaña central, me dirijo hacia ella, entro maleducadamente y veo a una señora mayor con un parche en el ojo y a un sujeto con orejas de perro, por cierto este sujeto apestaba a hibrido. El ruido que hice al entrar los despierta, trato de no moverme, pero el hibrido se queda boquiabierto al verme.

-¿Kouga? – su cara me indica que esta asombrado.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-¿de verdad eres _ese_ Kouga?

-mira, no sé quién eres, pero necesito quedarme esta noche.

-eso es imposible, Aome te vería, ella no podría soportarlo – después de decir esto, la anciana tomo su arco y apunto a mí – ahora vete si no quieres morir

Me fui. No entendí nada de lo que paso. Pero hubo algo que llamo mi atención, el nombre que mencionaron, Aome, se me hacía muy familiar.

Desde ese día no pude dormir bien, soñaba con una mujer de cabello azabache, tenía un rostro angelical y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Tenía que encontrarla, como fuera.

Dos meses pasaron, vivía por mi cuenta, pero vivía bien, durante estos días había hecho respetar mi nombre y me había vuelto más fuerte, tanto que podría derrotar a esa bestia fácilmente, ¿esa bestia? ¿Quién es esa bestia? No importa, últimamente momentos así se repiten en mi mente.

Día y noche la pasaba atormentado por recuerdos falsos, rumores iban y venían, decían que ya habían derrotado a Naraku, me suena su nombre, pero no sé quién es, igual no me importa, pero su nombre me deja inquieto, también el nombre de Inuyasha, cada vez que lo escucho me da una mala sensación. De pronto como un rayo mucha información llega a mi cabeza, recuerdo todo, absolutamente todo lo que no podía saber antes, mi mente está clara, comprende todo lo que paso y todo lo que su tribu hizo, ahora no puedo esperar, tengo que ir a buscar a Aome, todo ese tiempo, ella debió de sufrir mucho, tal vez no me corresponda, pero yo le prometí que siempre iba a estar para ella.

Corro tan rápido como puedo, en menos de dos minutos estoy en su aldea, no la huelo, pero si a esa bestia, voy a donde está Inuyasha y lo saco de una patada, estaba desprevenido.

-hey bestia, ¿Qué le has hecho a Aome? –

Inuyasha está perplejo - ¿estas vivo Kouga? ¿Cómo es posible? –

-Respóndeme bestia, ¿y Aome?

-Ella se marchó a su época – dice con una voz muy seca – desde hace mucho…

No tengo tiempo de pelear con él, sé que ella viajaba por el pozo, no lo evito y llego a donde está el pozo, un poco más y la podre ver.

Su olor, es toda la pista que tengo, me conduce hasta un lugar extraño, hay muchas personas jóvenes, todos me miran raro, ¿Por qué todos están vestidos igual? Que extraño, en eso una señora que se ve vieja se acerca a mí.

-¿Eres nuevo?

-S-si – respondo, el olor de Aome es muy fuerte,

-¿En qué grupo estas? Tienes que vestirte mejor, aquí no permitimos los cosplay.

-A yo sé dónde está -¿Quién es esta señora que juzga mi vestimenta? ¿Y que es cosplay? Pienso, pero ahora no importa, sigo buscando a Aome, la veo, esta con otras que traen su misma ropa, voy a entrar, pero una pequeña plática me detiene.

-Aome, ¿Cómo vas con tu posesivo y agresivo novio?

-ah, hay veces que no lo soporto, pero también tiene su lado amable

Que quiere decir, ¿habla de Inuyasha? ¿Por qué? Se ve muy feliz, no se supone que debería estar así, creo que tendré que acercarme más a ella, pero tengo que camuflajearme, aquí ya empezaron a acosarme.

Al otro día voy un poco más formal, mínimo ya no llamo tanto la atención, aunque hay muchas chicas que me siguen desde hace rato… logro que me presenten en el mismo salón que Aome, creo que aquí a ella todavía Inuyasha no le rompe el corazón, se comporta como siempre, pero me descubre fácilmente, mi corazón palpita porque me reconoce, pero no sé si ella sabe que morí, bueno no morí pero estuve grave y toda la cosa, así que mejor le oculto la verdad.

Me siento feliz, Aome está muy contenta y su felicidad se siente, como si no supiera lo que paso…

Un día veo que un chico que intenta acosar… a Aome la está molestando, no lo puedo permitir, mi sangre hierve por mi cuerpo, inmediatamente voy y defiendo a Aome, no lo pude evitar, y aunque quisiera no lo evitaría.

Pasaron días y noches, ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que decirle todo, así que no lo pensé dos veces, corrí a su casa y a escondidas me avente por el pozo.

Lo logre, estaba del otro lado, el cielo nocturno era hermoso, las estrellas estaban en todo su esplendor, había una bella chica bailando frágilmente.

Ahora todo estaría bien.


End file.
